ballerina_albatraozfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Here are some rules so you don't get punished! Edits * Edits are allowed, as long as they're not inappropriate. Think before you edit the page. * If you make an inappropriate edit, you will get a two day block. * If you upload inappropriate pictures or files, either editing the page or in the comment sections, you will get a warning. Spamming * Spamming is not allowed. If you spam anywhere, you will be blocked based on the severity. Bullying * As a safe Wiki, bullying is not tolerated. If you bully a user, you will get a warning. ** If you keep bullying the user, you will be blocked until you apologize to the user on a Wiki where both an admin on here and the user are. ** We have a VERY strict policy on bullying people with mental issues (epilepsy, ADHD, Autism, etc.) Doing so will get you an infinite block. Age to Be On Here * Due to Child's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, Wikia says that you must be 13 years or older to join Wikia. Keep in mind that if you are caught being underage by Wikia, you will be globally blocked. Official Information * Official info is allowed on here, but you have to be able to paraphrase it (meaning you have to summarize it in your own words). If you copy from a website that has what a page is about, you will receive a warning. Vandalism * Vandalism is not allowed on Ballerina Albatraoz Wiki. If you see something that doesn't belong, please report to an admin-JustADancer or Ballerina- and either of them will give the vandalizer a block. Inappropriate Name and Profile Picture * As of February 6, 2016, all users with inappropriate names and profile pictures will be banned until they change both. Behavior * Behavior will be punished based on the severity of it. * If we are delayed on blocking you if you do something wrong, don't even think that we aren't blocking you. Ever. Pictures and Videos * Anything with inappropriate content, including pictures and videos, will be removed. * Don't upload the same file. * If it's related to content, upload it. * If it's inappropriate, then we will remove it. Fake Links * If you decide to make up a link, or post a link that leads to anything sexual, scary, or anything, you will be blocked. Messages * Don't make threatening messages. You will get a one week block. Curse Words * If you curse once, you will get a warning. * If you curse more than once, you will get a one week block. * If JustADancer or Ballerina is off-duty, please report to them a user has been cursing. * If you curse after the one week block, you will get an infinite ban Petitioning * Petitioning is allowed, but it will only be allowed on blogs. If you put a petition on a page, you will recieve a warning. * If you create a petiton page even after that, a block will be issued. * If you keep creating petition pages, it's an infinite ban for you. Who to Report To * Just remember, there is a staff on here. * If you need help, contact User:The Ballerina Albatraoz * If she is not on, contact User:JustADancer * If he is not on, contact User:Kittysatbow, as he is a Discussions Moderator. That's it. Concluding. Enjoy your time on here.Category:Doesn't have to do with anything. Category:Truth